Unwritten
by Sweetaddiction1
Summary: Chloe going to have to learn that she going to have to make a lot of difficult choices in her lives if she really wants to be happy.Will she sacrifice herself to make the right choice?
1. Letting it go

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** Chalex and slight Brian/Chole

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own anything

**Rant: **SOOOOO...I been bored waiting for tuesdayy :/ so I been trying to read fanfiction to fill the void...but nop...I unfortunately read them all and I am dyingg to read Marked by Avvithespaz(i sorry if i spelled it wrong) so i decided to make my own. Screw it,my imagination is running free and i need something to do with it. So without further to do,HERE IS MY STORY:Unwritten

* * *

><p><em>Things happen for different reason and sometimes they presented themselves in the oddest forms,<em>

_ Now whether you to choose to see these things are your choice._

_ Life is fill with choices and decisions must be taken. _

_Considering you have nine-eight lives to live, this is going to be one hell of a roller coaster._

_...Are you ready?_

* * *

><p>"He almost kiss me and I almost let him"Chloe said to Amy.<p>

Now if you were any new customer,the squeal from a blue eye black hair pixie would make you jump out your skin ,if you were a regular customer or Lana for example you would have two options:Ignore the squeals or figure out the gossip.

Thank god Paul wasn't here because he would definitely go for option 2 as long as it involves some type of "superhero" drama.

Lana didn't really care much for the noise,let just say ...she used to it. Chloe save her from a abusive ex and even if she thought she was a tad nosy,she was thankful.

"I know it was selfish of me to think that we could just be friends and i thought it was going perfectly and then some lady at the gala was like we made a cute couple and it was going so good...then it got awkward and imagine how it felt when he told me he love me. I'm so stupid for thinking that it could be anything less." Chloe said finishing her rant.

The door jingle which meant someone entered. "Don't turn around but Alek and what her face just walk in" Amy said analyzing the girl who was dangling by Alek's side. Chloe groaned and said "Just my luck as if my day didn't suck already ,CB arrived" Chloe knew full well Alek was listening in.

Yep,he smirk,the cocky bastard was listening to the conversation.

"Chloe,Chole,Chloe...You know what we should do?" Amy said,patting Chloe's shoulder after receiving a confused look from Chloe.

"What?"She asked, fidgeting around. "We should go get a coffee,because you kind of still look sleepy and then we should go out...anywhere...you choose" Amy said,her blue eyes twinkling.

"I can't. I just did...yesterday...remember disaster date?" Chloe said sighing. "Sleepover?How about it? We can talk all we want and nobody will be listening ...hopefully" Amy muttered as her phone started to ring.

Ironically at the same time,Alek and Mimi choose to walk up to the duo. Alek asked for it and now he was going to have to listen to Chloe's mouth. "fine...Is that Paul?Tell him he owes me a Cappuccino"

Chloe turned around and was met by Mimi and Jocko ,uh she meant Alek...no wait...she definitely meant jocko.

"Hey Chloe"Mimi smiled slightly at the sight of her and look up at Alek.

Chloe didn't know what it was but when Alek look at Mimi and offered her a sincere smile,something twisted in Chloe stomach and she just wanted to throw up . She decide she needed some food;Yep, it wasn't cause she was jealous...she was hungry and nobody likes Chloe when she hungry.

"Oh Alek ,remember when I told you not to spy on me when I was on my date...Yeah well it be nice for you to actually listen or does it just go through one ear and out the other" Chloe said glaring.

"If I wasn't watching you,you would have gotten hurt. If anything would have happen to you..."Alek said being cut off after receiving a look from Mimi

"I don't need to be babysat." Chloe said but was interrupted by Amy who smiled awkwardly seeing as she walking into a tense situation "He going to meet us at-Hi Alek and um.."

"Mimi" The girl in question said with a slight twitch before smiling. "Hi Chloe,Isn't it your break already?Paul said he meet up with us." Amy said looking at Chloe.

"It isn't her break for another hour"Lana said from the like Lana like option 2, Lana preferred to listen in the gossip as well.

Chloe grinned and then turned facing the dressing room and said "Is it ok if lunch is brought-" "Just go,you're annoying me and I need to finished this up"Lana knew that Lana was most likely doing paperwork and that why she shushed her out.

"Thanks?Wow...that was easy. see you guys later." Chloe said running out with Amy who was laughing.

After the laughing reside, Amy asked "What up with the Mimi's chick?"

"Why?She's a Mai...Just because she a mai , doesn't mean she has evil intentions."Chloe ask kind of wishing she had a reason for Mimi to disappear...why?Chloe still couldn't put her finger on it but she knew she wanted her gone...asap.

"Just wondering" Amy asked.

**REVIEW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE?**

**_Remember,This is just the opening is more drama and many more decisions that Chloe needs to make._**

**_Will she finally get rid of BRIAN...oh i don't knoww :)_**


	2. Sparks fly

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rated:** T

**Pairing: **Chalex and slight Brian/Chole

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own anything

**Rant: **You're reviews made me happy. and i have free time ...after watching the glee project which made me well;Here chapter 2,oh and **_Review...because reviews make me happy and happy mean more chapters WITH CHALEX !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:Sparks fly<strong>

"Why is Paul allowed to be on your bed and I ain't?"

Sometimes it takes more than hope to make a wish come true. My wish was for Alek to let me be by myself if only for a hour. It took effort.

And right about now,it was taking alot of effort to restrain myself from strangling Alek but it would probably be a waste of time and energy considering he has more practice than me and he would win. EPIC FAIL.

"Don't you have something better to do than spy on me?" I asked ignoring his idiotic question.

Paul was Paul and Alek was Alek. They are two different things not because one was human and the other was a cat-excuse me I mean Mai . Paul was my buddy since elementary and Alek was a egoistic jerk.

"You know I can't do is my job."Alek said.

"Wait,so your job is to annoy me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No,That is what humans considered a thing to past time...like a after school activity?" Alek said. I hate his sarcastic responses.

Frustrated ,I went back in my room through the window where Paul and Amy were seated on my bed watching Bad Teacher. "Stop ears dropping CB!" I exclaimed to Alek as I shut the window.

"You know shutting the windows is not going to stop him from overhearing" Paul said confused.

"SHHH...you are going to give him ideas! You're also kind of ruining the moment" I said lying down on my bed. I heard footsteps on the roof and I knew Alek heard and he was wearing his trademark smirk.

"If you bite me...will I turn into a Mai?" Paul asked as we settled down after a few minutes.

After a few moments of silence, Amy pushed him off my bed as i threw popcorn on him and said "Gross,even if that could happen because that only happen in vampire flicks I would never ever bite you...mostly because Amy would kill me,you weirdo. Enough with the Mai questions,what movie are we watching?"

**_Later that night:_**

One of the things I hate about being Mai is the fact that my bladder has been reduced to a peanut size.

With my eyes half closed,I managed to go to the bathroom while only slightly tripping over Amy red heels that were scatter on the floor.

After using the bathroom , I walked back to my room to notice Paul was lying in the airbed ,half the pillow over his face and his thumb in his mouth.

Giggling, I took a snapshot...only to have the stupid phone fall under my bed when thunder strike.

"Stupid rain...shit" I immediately felt bad,after all Alek always watches me in the night and knowing him he wouldn't leave his post,I came to the fact that he was probably drenched waiting on the roof for the rain to stop which most likely will continue throughout the on a Sweater,I went up to the roof.

Alek was known to be a jerk but he always protect me...heck...he even protected my mom. That thing forming in the pit of my stomach was guilt.

"Alek!Alek"I said looking was nowhere in sight.

"shh...chloe...you're going to wake up the whole neighborhood with your moans"Alek said smirking from behind me.

"Where were you?"I asked ignoring his snide comments. "Neighbor's terrace,What can i do for you?" Alek answered . "listen Jocko,uh i mean Alek I may be half asleep and I may regret this in the morning and I may get into alot of trouble with my mom and I may be question...alot from Amy and Paul..ugh...I can't just leave you here in the rain...Do..do you want to come inside?" I asked struggling as Alek smirked...again.

"Is that an invitation to your bed?"Alek asked,joking.

"Whatever...goodbye."I said walking off.

"wait Chloe...I sorry. No more jokes...I promise." Alek said grabbing my arm softly.

"seriously?"I questioned looking at black attire was drenched in rain and his blonde hair was moped to his forehead. He nodded and I smile softly and said "come on...be quiet..remember Amy and Paul are here and if they wake up then my mom going to wake up and its not going to be pretty"

We went inside through my window and I sat him up on a small pull out bed and grabbed him towels to dry up and blankets.

"Thanks Chloe"He whispered as he lay down."Uh huh"I nodded.

Mom going to kill me and maybe Paul...kind of Amy ..though maybe she take some consideration and ask questions before she kills me for letting him see her in Sponge bod pj's.

* * *

><p><strong>Answers to your reviews?<strong>

**Alanna-Banana1987:**Heh;I dont like Mimi that much pretty but she is pretty much a stick in the mud. and she kind of has a big part on this has a secret..can you guess what it is?Keep writing.

**j9sun: **Thanks I will...as long as you keep reviewing my story and spread the word.

**Godess of the Sands: **Lol;I wouldn't want to have angry teenage girls attack me so I will continue but please keep reading and reviewing.

**nickylynn95: **THANK YOU. and please keep reviewing..see I update fast because I am happyyyy

**CtrlAltDelicious:** Thanks for pointing that you look back at chapter one,I fix it. Your criticism was well received and I hope you keep reading and reviewing. Also your story Sacrifice is awesome. Love it.

**bucksgirl731:**Thank you and please keep reviewing.

**Bubble1313: **As my first reviewer...This chapter is dedicated to you. So thank you and please enjoy,read and review.

**_Also on a side note: Thank you everyone for reading this story and putting it on alert or just favorite it. I don't care as long as you like it._**

**REVIEW?IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND WHEN I'M HAPPY I LIKE TO WRITE**


	3. Back to Square 1

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** Chalex and slight Brian/Chole

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own anything

**Rant: Heh,Thanks for the reviews. WHO WAS HYPE WITH THE KISS OF CHALEK OH YEAHHH;I dying for them to just ditch Brian and date :) who with me?:) Mimi who?BRIAN WHO? ...CHALEK FTW!**

**Anyway,Review please...I like when people favorite and put this story on alert but I really would appreciate it if you take a little time out to review. **

**chapter 3:**Back to square 1

_"You have to choose...it me or brian ?you can't keeping stringing us around Chloe..."_

_"Alek...I can't..Brian.I choose ..Brian...I'm so sorr-." Alek cut Chloe off before she could tell him that Brian was threatening to harm Alek if she didn't stay away from she had nine..eight lives but if Alek wasn't in those lives,then what was the point?_

_She rather love him from far away then to love him from close and watch him die._

_"You made your choice...goodbye Chloe"Alek said looking into Chloe's eyes and broke out into a run._

_"Alek...I'm truly sorry" Chloe had just given up on the one she love and she knew there was no turning back._

_"Good job Chloe"Brian said behind Chloe._

_"I did what you wanted...now why are you here?"Chloe said tensely as she wiped the tears off her face as she faced him._

_ Brian walk up to her and grinned as he said "you" as he plunge a knife through in his eyes she dropped to the ground. __She wonder where the sweet and innocent Brian was? Maybe it was all an act and she felt in it..._

_"One life fading,Seven more to go"_

_"ALEK!"_

* * *

><p>"ALEK!" I woke up in a cold swear. These nightmares been happening a lot since I went to the Gala with Brian. It like everything been piling up and I was suffocating in this mess I created.<p>

"Are you ok Chloe?"Amy said entering my room. It looks like I overslept...It 2 in the afternoon.

"Uh...I'm fine...where's Alek?" I said looking around my room for the blonde Brit who was no where insight."Alek...what does he have to do with this?"Amy said confused.

"Uh..wait...he not here?...uh forget it..." I said getting up from my bed.

"Get dressed;You can get lunch in the cafe,we have to meet up with Paul. He had to do something. Oh and there a note on the sink for you addressed by A..."Amy said ,winking.

"but I'm so tired"I said exaggerating a little. Amy gave me a dirty look and I smile and walk to the bathroom.

I started brushing my teeth as I grabbed the note "Thanks -A"

What kind of shitty note is that?No teasing,no sarcasm,no jokes... not even his full name. Just one crappy word.

"Hurry up Chl"Amy said from behind the door.

Scrunching the pathetic note up,I threw it in the trash. Like those dreams,it is long forgotten"

_**At the Cafe:**_

"About time you guys show up"Paul said when he saw us walked in. Amy ran up to kiss him and I sat besides them when I notice Alek in the way back.

Hah,he ditched me for Mimi. Now if question I will deny...but it kind of stung . Not that I had feeling for him or anything but it bother...a lot. Rolling my eyes I focused back on Amy and they were getting ready to order.

"So what you guys want to want to drink?...milk?"Paul questioned...obviously he was trying to go into a mai topic.

"No...I do not like milk...never did,never will...tea maybe?"I asked,smiling. Paul shrug and went off into the line.

"Isn't that Alek?"Amy said. Captain obvious much? "Yes,Who else could have a accent and be sarcastic and cocky at the same time. God knows the world would be doomed if there were two" I said laughing.

"I know this may be a little nosy but aren't you curious to know what they are talking about?"Amy asked referring to Alek and Mimi.

"No not really,Though...I kind of have a image of it in my head"I said as I look over at the table. They look pretty comfy.

"PSHH;you know you are dying to know what they are saying...do it..do it do it"Amy chanted. Rolling my eyes,I look over to their table and use my supersonic hearing.

**_"Do you want to do anything later?"Alek asked Mimi. Isn't he supposed to be guarding me._**

**_"Don't you have to guard the uniter?" Was Mimi reading my mind or was she smarter than I gave her credited for?_**

**_"I sure she can have Jasmine watch her...I have better things to do with my time."Alek said smirking as he kiss Mimi...jerk._**

"Chloe?"Amy said once she noticed I was focusing on the napkin on the table instead of looking at Alek's direction.

"Uh yeah...look I'm not feeling so well.I think I just going to head back home. Tell Paul I said sorry." Standing up,I rushed past Alek table only to see him smirking in my direction.

I really didn't know what was his problem but right now I just couldn't deal with this. It is way to much...for me...for everyone and anyone.

I needed to be normal.

**Brian,Call me when you got this,we need to talk.-Chloe**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Responses to Reviews:<span>**

**Godess of the sands:** Lol;I glad you enjoying the story that you don't need to send your mob of teenage girls at me. Please keep reviewing.

**MissTerie:** Thanks for reviewing :)

**linhohbabycakes:** Lol;well Alek does have a way of twisting words..especially keep reviewing:)

**HaleyHiTop3:** Lols:) Done please keep reviewing.

**TwilightTeen1995:** Heh;Trust me...maybe not in this chapter but Mimi will as of the moment,Mimi is a big factor in this story and she has secrets that Chloe is going to get to the bottom please Review:)

**TO the anonymous reviewer: ** Thanks for the critique ,very useful and I will keep it in thanks for reviewing.

**KayJay112: ** Thanks Keep reading :)


	4. The story of us

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** Chalex and slight Brian/Chole

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own anything

**Rant: **:Sorry for the grammar problems ,I am on a tight schedule and I don't have time to write these chapters,much less revised.I am need of a beta.. If you want the position,just pm me:)Before I continue there is a reason why Alek was jerkish to Chloe...Maybe this chapter will explain it to you. Anyways,on to the story,oh and there some like promos in this chapter :)

I hope you guys like Amy's perspective:)

* * *

><p><strong>Chaper 4:The story of us<strong>

**Amy P.O.V:**

I narrowed my eyes as I watched as Chloe left the cafe in a rush.

Looking at Alek, I knew I didn't need powers to figure out what Chloe's problems were and how I could fix it.

"Hey where did Chloe go?Is there a problem?Why is Alek not with her?...why didn't she take me?" Paul was obsessed with comics and now he like to "pretend" he was Chloe's sidekick,but he was a good friend and an a awesome boyfriend to top it off.

"Uh I can't answer this questions right now,I be back."Standing up,I gave Paul a quick peck on the lips and went to Alek's table.

"I was thinking about lunch on the roof..."Mimi said to Alek giggling and then she noticed that I was standing above her and Alek.

"Can I help you?"Mimi said smiling,a weird twinkle in her eye."Can I speak to Alek?"I said glaring as I stare him down"Uh sure."Mimi said looking between us.

Alek nodded and stood up to follow we were outside,I said "what is your problem?"

Before Alek could open his sarcastic mouth,I said "What the hell did you do to Chloe?" "w-what" Alek said,If he was going to play the stupid and innocent card to try to stop me from getting to the bottom ,then he was a stupid Brit.

"I said and I repeat...what the hell did you do to my best friend?"I asked staring him down."I didn't do anything" Alek said as if pointing out the obvious. "Well you must have did something if she ran out the cafe?"I said,kind of confused at this point. "Why do I always have to be the bad guy?Why not ask her what she did?"

"No,seeing as my bestfriend just left in a haste,I am not going to ask her. You're going to tell me"I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why should it even matter what I did,All she cares about is Brandon...He's everywhere and even in her goddamn dreams. Now is this conversation done because I have someone waiting for me."Alek said impatiently.

"It's Brian"I pointed out which receive a glare from Alek. "...Are you jealous?"I asked,my blue eyes widening in excitement."bye"Alek said glaring as he stalked off back in the cafe.

Alek is jealous because Chloe liked Brian and is with Mimi to make Chloe Jealous but Chloe likes Brian?but she jealous of Mimi and...THAT WHY SHE LEFT.

The screws in my head were twisting with a devilish plan.

**Chloe's P.O.V:**

"He's not my boyfriend" I said to Brian.

After I had text him I went home. He responded to me late in the night that we could meet up in a little restaurant for breakfast.I was a little tired from all the drama yesterday and still trying to get over Alek's words.

He didn't watch me,Jasmine did and it was ok...I needed some girl time but just not with Amy. I know its kind of harsh but I just didn't want to talk to her about what Alek said.

"I'm not sure you know what that actually means" Brian said looking a little fidgeting and I wondered what the heck was up with him.

But I got my answer because just as I was about to retort,a pretty brunette came up from behind me."Excuse me,they bring the coffee out when it's ready and they had those cookies you like" She said smiling to Brian as she sat across from him.I glare at him from my standing position.

"This is Chloe,Chloe ...this is Julie...she's a friend" Brian said looking between us. Julie stuck her hand out and I shake it and she said "Hi,nice to meet you"She was really pretty and I said "likewise,well I got to get going" As I turned and walked off, I rolled my eyes and walked my path home.

I began to panic when I felt a presence behind me. Running,I jumped onto a building and ran as fast as my legs could with tears blurring my eyes and fear rushing through my blood,I skid a little and fall.

Holding to the edge of the roof,I panic and try to get back to the top when a hand pulled me up.

After setting my heartbeat to normal speed,I looked at my savior. "Alek?" "Damn Chloe,You need to watch where you are going?I'm not going to be there all the time to catch you" Alek said kind of snarky but then he notice I was in tears and his face soften and he reached out to me. "DON'T...don't touch me"I said backing away from him.

"What's wrong?" Alek said. "Are you serious...Just three weeks ago,the only problems I had to deal with was choosing tomorrow's outfit and homework...now I have to be watch because I being hunted and I was dumped by the person I love because I can't be with him because I can kill him...now you tell me what's wrong?"

"You are your own problem"Alek said,glaring at me before he left.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>No responses to reader's reviews?<span>_**

**No not today,I been busy with summer vacation and trying to have as much fun as I can and I also don't like being watched by my younger siblings; no need to be sad,in the next chapter I will respond to chapter 3&chapter 4 reviews SO BE READYYY!**

**oh and please,I know it maybe asking too much,but please drop in a review when you are done reading. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER.**

**oh and if you want to be a beta for my story, pm me:)**

**That all for now,ENJOY:) R&R**


	5. Author's note

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rated:** T

**Pairing: **Chalex and slight Brian/Chole

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own anything

**Author's note: What can I say?well let me begin with this,I know that Alek is jerkish in this fic, but he's mad ...mostly at himself for falling for Chloe.**

**Alek may appear to be a jerk but he's hurting. and Chloe...she is confused. All she understands is that she wants and needs to be normal. & right then,she thought that she could be normal with 't worry next chapter will definitely smoothed things out.**

**Mimi as I said is holding a secret and I been dying for you guys to realize it.**

**As I said before,I don't have alot of time to update so I will when I can. And I will updated whether or not I get to 40,I just tryna provide a reason so I have more time to update.**

**On other note, WHO SAW TONIGHT EPISODE?Omggg,I was so mad when she denied Alek but then she made me happy when she admitted she had feeling for him. ON TO THE NEXT EPISODE :)**

**Oh well,until :)**

**Sweetaddiction1:)**


End file.
